Eros
by Shirohane
Summary: Duo attempts to seduce Hiiro, to no avail. Will it be an impossible task to get the heart of the perfect soldier? 1x2 with hints of 3x4 sprinkled here and there.


**FOR: Puti v Thank you always for such lovely pictures and being such a good friend. v**

  
Duo Maxwell (Male, Colony L2, 15 and a virgin) felt decidedly frustrated. He glanced at his fellow gundam pilot with the corner of his eyes. The pilot in question, Hiiro Yui (Male, Colony L1, 15 and also a virgin, as far as Duo knew) was busy typing something on his laptop and did not spare Duo even a glance. He rolled up a tissue and tossed it at Hiiro's head. With a speed that did not give Duo a time to blink, Hiiro whipped out his gun that he had tucked behind inside his shirt, shot the tissue (narrowly missing Duo's head), and went back to typing. This was all done with his left hand; his right hand never stopped typing and his eyes never left the screen. Duo whined and rolled over on the bed. By now he was used to Hiiro nearly killing him. 

"Hiiro, I'm bored."

Hiiro ignored him.

"What are you doing, anyway? I thought you've already sent the mission reports."

"Unlike someone," Hiiro snarled. "I actually do my homework."

"Why? You can change the grades later, can't you?"

"I like to earn my grade."

Hearing the sharp edge in Hiiro's voice getting sharper and sharper, Duo sighed and let the subject drop. He instead muttered to himself, "No matter how bored I am, I would never resort to doing homework... Hey Hiiro, do you think I can borrow your lap top when you're done?"

"So you can download more porns?"

"Don't tell me you don't like them!" Duo gasped, clutching at his heart in mock-signal of distress. Hiiro's cold blue eyes only turned colder.

"Aside from their degrading portrayal of sexual reproduction and negative, misleading portrayal of women as sex object, the sites you have visited planted countless worms and viruses into my laptop."

"...It's not like you can't get rid of them! You're a computer whiz, aren't you?!"

"I had to format my hard drive. You try that again and I'll kill you."

Duo was used to death threats, too. He only sighed more heavily and drooped on the bed. Then he leaped up from his bed and ran to the bathroom, his braid swirling behind him as he moved so quickly.

"I guess I can always take a bath! You wanna join me, Hiiro?"

"...Wana(わな trap)?"

"Want to?" Duo amended, reminding himself not to use L2 slang on Hiiro. Hiiro spoke decent L2 dialect (it being the standard dialect), but he seemed lost at various slangs and idioms that Duo used. At least Hiiro spoke L2. Duo didn't understand a word of L1 dialect, except maybe "boke" and "korosu" that Hiiro seemed so fond muttering under his breath. Duo knew those words had something to do with killing him.

"Why would I want to join you in such a narrow bath when there is plenty of water?" Hiiro coldly asked. Duo flinched and lowered his eyes.

"Well, we can, uh, wash each other's backs or something."

"I can wash my own."

"Must be nice to have such long arms," Duo grumbled, stepping into the bathroom. He quickly removed his clothes and glanced over his shoulder to see if Hiiro was watching, but Hiiro had returned to his homework. Scowling, Duo stepped into the showers and turned the tap water on, testing the temperature with his hand before turning on the showers. He violently tore off the band that held his braid together and shook his head, shaking the hair out of its confinements. His loose hair trailed all over his shoulders and back, forming a rich, honey-brown waterfall of wavy, lush hair. Duo wet his hair and then scrubbed shampoo on his head.

Didn't Hiiro get sex drives at all? Duo thought to himself, feeling frustrated and upset. He had a crush on the taller pilot ever since they had first met. Hiiro might sound cold and psychotic at times, but Duo knew he was kinder than anyone else in his heart. Hiiro would often write mission reports for Duo, let him sleep few more hours when they were on a watch, and take the more dangerous position when they were fighting side by side. Even though Duo knew Hiiro's kindness wasn't due to Hiiro having any special feelings for him, Duo had never been treated so kindly. It also did not help that Hiiro was stunningly beautiful, with his tussled chocolate-colored hair, pure, clear Prussian-blue eyes that looked like bits of glass, sharp cheekbones and tightly closed, slightly pouty lips. His body was slim, lithe, and graceful like that of a dancer with all his muscles in just the right place. When Hiiro's eyes sometimes softened, Duo felt his own heart beating wildly.

Duo had been working at seducing Hiiro for the past few weeks, with as much result as seducing Wing Zero. Duo knew that Hiiro was probably heterosexual, but if Hiiro had given even the slightest indication that he was interested in Duo, he would have confessed to Hiiro and jumped into his arms at a heartbeat. As it was, Hiiro seemed to barely tolerate Duo's existence, and Duo always ended up annoying Hiiro more than making him feel sexy. Duo blinked back his tears that had nothing to do with the shampoo that stung his eyes slightly. He quickly finished washing up and wrapped a towel around his long hair, pulling it up to top of his head, then used another towel to wrap around his waist.

Even though Duo felt discouraged, he didn't believe in giving up. He swayed his hips as he walked out of the steamy showers, narrowing his eyes playfully when Hiiro closed his laptop and stood up. He dropped the towel around his waist as if by accident and saw Hiiro's eyes reflectively drop down to his lower body. He eagerly searched Hiiro's eyes as Hiiro's eyes swept over him, and then came back up to his own eyes. Hiiro stepped closer. Duo felt his heart picking up in speed as Hiiro came towards him. Why was he getting near him? Could he possibly...?

"You need to eat more," Hiiro dryly said. "Get out of my way. I want to shower."

"...Huh?"

"Out of my way," Hiiro repeated impatiently. Duo quickly darted out of the way and watched Hiiro's retreating back. His shoulders drooped as he sat on his bed and rubbed his hair dry, squeezing and rubbing out most of the moisture. He heard the showers running and longingly looked at the closed door, and then his violet eyes lit up mischievously as he remembered something he bought with Quatre.

"Trowa seems to like these kind of things," Quatre had said, his cheeks staining into a pretty pink color as he fingered the pink, lacy dress. "He doesn't say much, but, you know... He, um, tries harder when we..."

"You've done it already?" Duo asked, shocked and also envious. Quatre's cheeks had turned into dark pink, nearly magenta. His grip on the dress tightened. "Since when?"

"The... first day we met, I asked him to stay at my place, and he, um, came into my bedroom, and then we..."

"So it was love at first sight?" Duo grinned and nudged his furiously blushing little friend. "And I thought you were so innocent."

"I'm not that innocent," Quatre protested. "I, I'm a gundam pilot after all, I learned about rape as a torture method... I thought he was torturing me..."

"What kind of things does he like?" Duo asked, shifting the topic. Quatre glanced at the wide array of women's clothing in the store, and then he took off the pink dress and held it up. Duo now saw that it wasn't a short dress after all, but a lingerie. It was made out of half-transparent, silky material that promised to show off most of the skin of the wearer.

"He makes you wear this kind of stuff? Man, he's a pervert!"

"No, he's not," Quatre protested, shaking his head. "All guys like things like this... I mean, you like it, too, don't you?"

"I guess," Duo said. Actually he was more into black leather-clad, scantily dressed type, but Quatre didn't have to know that. He saw a similar slip made out of dark violet material and fingered the smooth under cloth, wondering if Hiiro would have similar reaction to Trowa. After all, Trowa looked pretty much asexual, too.

By the time Hiiro came out, Duo was ready. He was dressed in the violet lingerie that showed off a lot of his creamy white skin and contrasted against his light-colored hair. His skin was still warm and wet from his shower and his cheeks were flushed pink. His legs were stretched open shamelessly, giving Hiiro a good view of his black satin g-strings. He looked at Hiiro with his wet violet eyes, softly whimpering, "Hiiro... Please..."

"Duo," Hiiro said. He looked at Duo for a long time without moving. Duo felt his heart thumping loudly. He thought he saw something flicker across Hiiro's eyes for a second, but it was gone before he could catch what it meant. And then Hiiro reached up and rubbed the towel against his hair, turning around. "I'm not even going to ask. I don't want to know."

"...Hiiro?"

"If that was supposed to be a joke, that wasn't very funny."

Hiiro had already dressed in the bathroom. He wordlessly put his towel on his chair and slipped into his bed.

"I'm not joking!" Duo protested, feeling angry now. "I... I don't want to die in this war without losing my virginity, Hiiro! I want you to... You know..."

Hiiro turned his head to look at Duo. He wordlessly regarded Duo for few seconds, his eyes as cold as marbles, and then he turned away and laid down.

"There are plenty of prostitutes in the area."

Only after few minutes of stunned silence, there was a steady breathing that told Duo that Hiiro was asleep. Duo slammed his head down on the pillow, tightly clenched his eyes, and called Hiiro every single bad name he could think up of inside his head.

The next morning Duo woke up rather later than he would have liked. Shivering at the chilly morning air, he stepped out of the bedroom he shared with Hiiro and waved at Wufei, who nodded in answer from his perch on the couch, a newspaper clutched in his hands. The aroma of herbal tea that Wufei was drinking reminded Duo how hungry he was, and he stepped into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Duo!" Quatre chirped, squirming slightly on Trowa's lap to look up at him and smile. Trowa adjusted his grip on the tiny pilot and spooned up some oatmeal, feeding the boy in his arms. Quatre cooed in delight at the raspberry sprinkled on top of the oatmeal. From the way Quatre kept shifting to try to find a comfortable position and Trowa had a death grip on him, Duo guessed what they did last night and sat down across from them, feeling glum. Hiiro was having buttered toast with strawberry jam and coffee. Carbohydrate, fatty acids, glucose and caffeine. He would later supplement his nutrition requirements with a banana (starch, carbohydrate, vitamins), and his lunch will probably have a protein of some kind. Everything was calculated event for Hiiro. There was no passion, no romance... No interest for the braided pilot staring at him so longingly.

Duo grabbed a bowl and poured frosted flakes on it, hearing Quatre giggling and Trowa lovingly cooing at the little soft thing in his arms. He heard Quatre chirp, "Hiiro, do you think you can fry some eggs for us? I'd do it myself, except my waist kind of hurts, and it'll hurt me if Trowa moves right now."

"Understood," Hiiro curtly said, standing up from his seat. Duo watched Hiiro cooking the egg for Quatre. Hiiro didn't forget the salt and pepper (Quatre didn't like ketchup), and when Quatre happily smiled and thanked him, he saw Hiiro's eyes soften.

"Why do you hate me?!"

Duo blurted out without thinking. Everyone at the table turned to look at him. Hiiro and Trowa were expressionless as usual, but Quatre looked shocked. Duo stood up from his chair, nearly knocking it backwards.

"Hiiro, it should be obvious how I feel about you, right?! If you hate the idea of having a fagot in your group, just come out and say so! Why do you keep ignoring my advances, just leading me on to make a fool out of myself?! You're always so nice to everyone else, and then you always treat me like crap!"

"I would have made eggs for you, too, if you had asked," Hiiro said, frowning.

"That's not what I'm talking about...! Your eyes are always so cold when you look at me, but when you look at others... Especially Ririna, or Quatre, you always look so gentle...! I want you to look at me like that, too!"

Duo realized that tears and snots were coming out of him faster than he can wipe them away, but he didn't care.

"I love you and I want you to at least acknowledge that, even if you'd never answer my feelings...!"

Duo softly gasped as Hiiro leaned down and crushed his mouth against his own, freezing up briefly before melting into the kiss. Hiiro was amazingly good at kissing, his tongue expertly making its way into Duo's inexperienced mouth and completely dominating him, tasting and licking every part of him until Duo was left breathless and his legs felt like jelly. Hiiro finally pulled away, licking his lips sensuously and his eyes narrowed.

"Wow... Where did you learn that?" Duo breathed, feeling his heart beating like crazy. Hiiro smirked.

"Torture methods."

"Tor...ture?"

"I've practiced seduction... Rape... Humans are weak against basic needs and desires."

"You practiced with whom?" Duo asked, suddenly feeling jealousy flaring up.

"Silicon dolls, of course," Hiiro emotionlessly supplied, taking a seat at the table again. Duo slowly sat down and looked at Hiiro, wiping his tears away.

"So... You were torturing me?"

"Oh no, not this again," Trowa groaned, and Quatre hushed him with a peck at his lips.

"No, I was shutting you up... And answering your confession."

"My...?"

"I knew you had sexual interest in me," Hiiro said, buttering another piece of toast. "But I wasn't sure if that physical attraction had anything behind it to merit my desires towards you. When I'm with you, I get a desire to live, to survive... My heart becomes annoyingly faster, I feel my penis becoming more turgid, and my blood vessels threaten to overwhelm the veins in my face. It's not just physical attraction. _Ore wa omae no koto ga honki de suki. Mou suki dakara shouganai kurai dazo._"

"...Come again?"

Hiiro started to eat again, not answering him. Duo sniffled and poked at Hiiro's arm, making Hiiro swat him away irritably.

"Hiiro, what did you say just now? I have a feeling it was something important. Hiiro? Hiiro! I didn't understand a word you were saying! Speak like a normal person! Hiiro!"

"Basically, Hiiro is saying that he loves you, too," Trowa supplied, making Quatre gasp and giggle in delight. Duo's mouth dropped open.

"Hiiro? Is that what you really said? Hiiro?"

"He thought you just wanted to have sex with him, so he wasn't sure if he should answer you back, since he really loves you," Quatre added, smiling up at Trowa. Trowa fed him another spoonful of oatmeal.

"Then why is he so nice to you?!" Duo accusingly asked. Trowa sighed.

"Duo, look at him. How can anyone not be nice to him?"

It might sound conceited for Trowa to say something like that about one's boyfriend, but Duo had to admit that Trowa was right. Quatre, though he was not weak at all, seemed so fragile and innocent, just like an angel. Perched on Trowa's lap in his pink pajamas, his big, sky-blue eyes wide and innnocent with his wavy platinum-blond hair threatening to cover his puppy eyes, he made everyone want to protect him. He even made Wufei smile sometimes, and Duo himself felt protective towards him.

"But Ririna...!"

"...is his best friend."

Duo glanced at Hiiro who was silently suffering through this, munching on his toast. He still couldn't believe it. Why should he? The mind-blowing kiss did not mean anything until Hiiro made himself more clear. Hiiro finished his coffee and stood up.

"Hiiro..."

Hiiro suddenly pulled Duo close to himself, their bodies flush against each other's, his hand tightened on Duo's ass. His lips gently brushed against Duo's ear as he whispered, "I'll finish up and come back early, so you try to come home early, too. I have something to give you tonight..."

"Wedding ring?" Duo excitedly asked, blushing. Hiiro smirked.

"No, even better. My virginity."

With that Hiiro kissed Duo's forehead and walked out. Duo weakly collapsed on his chair.

"Trowa, I think Duo fainted! Duo, are you okay? Duo?! Oh my gosh, there is blood coming out of his nose!"

Wufei finished his tea and grimaced at the thought that there will be two more horny boys keeping him up late at nights. He ruefully looked down on the couch that served as his bed and wondered if earplugs would be of any help.

- END -  
I had to write GW fan fiction. I mean, it's my one true love, it's what got me into BL, and I've been obsessing over it again lately. Add to that Puti's adorable picture, and of course I had to go and write a 1x2 that I haven't written for ages and ages... OTL

The moral of this story is, the uke should not fall in love with seme until the seme confessed to him first. Or else the seme would bully him! A' I didn't have a chance to explain this in the fic itself, but the reason why Hiiro always looked at Duo with such "cold eyes" was because he liked him, so he was masking his feelings with extra cold death glare(TM). XD v

This fic was supposed to be coupling fic with "Thanatos" (You know, _Eros, Thanatos_... I know, I'm a cornball OTL). But it's depressing to think that this fluffy beginning ended with Hiiro blowing Duo's brains out(...), so please think of the two fics separately. TvT;;;;; (This fic is pretty much the direct opposite of that fic anyway! Since Thanatos - death, Eros - life + sexual desires XD;;)

Oh yeah! Boke - dimwit, korosu - I'll kill him, that long thing Hiiro sprouted - I love you with all my heart. I love you so much that I scarcely know what to do. 


End file.
